


On Cloud Nine

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humor, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Mention and small appearence of Zayn Malik, One Shot, Recreational drug usage, Smut, They don't have a specified age in this, They're high, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get high in fellow friend and stoner Zayn’s lounge. Harry is annoying when he's high so Louis suggests that he do something less talk-y with his mouth. Which leads into a blowjob from him and a hand job from Louis. Because after all, "Aren't you going to return the favor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a one shot where they’re high and smut and decided to add some glitter. Yup :)

“Yeah my mum isn’t home today. I would join you guys, but I have somewhere to be. “ Zayn their fellow stoner friend tells Harry over the phone. Although it’s more like he’s telling Louis and Harry since Harry has his phone on speaker.

“’S okay. We have the spare key you gave us. See you later, okay?” Harry says aloud, not needing the phone to be pressed to his cheek.

Zayn says an okay and Harry presses the red end call button.

“Looks like we’re going to Zayn’s unsupervised.” Harry smiles to his boyfriend who returns the warm smile.

“I’ll get what we need.” Louis says before going off around their flat to gather things.

~o~

Harry pulls up to Zayn’s unoccupied driveway and parks his car. He and Louis get out and the older boy pulls the key from his jeans pocket and unlocks the front door. Harry closes it behind them quietly and locks it. The house is dark except for the occasional beam of sunlight through a crack between a curtain that illuminates the stray floating dust moats. It also smells like vanilla candles that Zayn’s mum buys loads of and he burns to mask the smell of pot that could possibly be detected.

The couple tiptoe down the stairs although there really is no use because no one is home; it’s just their weird logic. Finally they reach the basement door and enter the room which Zayn has made into a lounge hangout sort of thing.

Harry plops down on the cream colored couch with Louis following right behind him. The room is dark and there is barely enough natural light for Harry to make out Louis and vice versa. It has an odd mixture of smelling like sweet warm vanilla and the musky scent of pot. But the plant was well covered.

Louis sets out the lighter, the baggie of pot, and the little squares of paper on the coffee table and sits back.

“I always trust you to do it more. Your fingers are like, longer and skinnier than mine.” He admits to Harry.

His boyfriend just pecks him on the forehead and starts to  get to the task at hand.

-

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Louis are sitting on the couch high out of their minds.

“Louis, your arm.” Harry says absently.

Louis lifts it up and looks around. “What about it?”

“Doesn’t it hurt? There’s hot tea on it. Louis. You ‘ave tea. On your arm.”

“Harry. It’s a tattoo. Duh.” Louis giggles.

“Like your chest piece.” Harry smiles. “It is what it is.” He mumbles under his breath. Or at least he thinks he mumbles it but the words are spoken at full volume.

“And we are who we are.” Louis says before saying lowly “Hot and dangerous. If you’re one of us then roll with us. Cause I make that hipster fall in love.” Just cause he thinks of Harry when that part comes around.

Harry knows he can’t rap. He knows that the kids who audition for Britain’s got talent when they’re seven and try to rap have more talent than him when it comes to rapping. But that doesn’t stop him from joining Louis.

“When you got them hot pants on and up.” Harry joins.

Louis laughs and continues singing with Harry. He gets up and walks through the slight haze of the smoke and finds a bottle of red glitter. He sprinkles it in Harry’s hair and his own hair.

“Look. We’re Ke$ha-fied.” Louis giggles.

“Keshhhhaaa.” Harry drawls out. He takes the second blunt out of Louis’ fingers and puts it between his lips and takes a long drag from the non-burning end.

He hands it back to his boyfriend and tries out the word on his lips again. “Keysha.” He laughs again.

He tries out different variations of the singer’s name and words that rhyme with it.

“Harry, shut up. You’re so annoying when you’re high.” Louis says in the middle of Harry repeating the k sound over and over; seeming extremely amused by the noise. But his tone of voice is fond so Harry doesn’t mind.

“I’m a light wheat. What do you inspect?” Harry knows those aren’t quite the words he wanted to come out of his mouth, but they were close enough.

“At least do something else with your mouth.” Louis shrugs.

And he looks so beautiful in that moment, because he looks beautiful anytime really. His hair is messy and sticking up in a few directions instead of one direction. (AN: Aha, see what I did there? I couldn’t resist.) His eyes are blue like the sky and red rimmed and his pupils are wide. He’s all happy and blushing and Harry knows why he loves him. But he doesn’t  say those things and can’t really say that many words at the moment, so instead he clumsily unbuttons Louis’ jeans and unzips them. Louis lies on his back and looks at Harry on top of him as he pulls the denim down his legs and gets his boxers soon after. Louis sits up to get his own shirt because he doesn’t want to get it dirty.

Louis is half hard already and Harry licks his lips to wet them before lowering his head to wrap his lips around his length. He licks up the shaft and moves his lips to the head and sucks around there for a short bit feeling Louis harden in his mouth and feels the drops of pre cum begin to leak out of the head.

He opens his mouth wide and takes as much of Louis in as he can. He wraps his hand around the bit that isn’t in his mouth and slides it up and down the shaft; it being slick with spit and pre cum. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks harder. Harry looks up through his lashes when he hears a grunt from Louis and his eyes are closes and his hands are clenched in small fists by his side.

His cock twitches in his mouth and Harry can tell he’s closer to the line signifying the edge. He speeds up his pace and Louis puts his hand in Harry’s hair and holds tight. Harry moans around his dick and the vibrations are what do Louis in. His muscles tighten and he releases his load into Harry’s mouth. He swallows what he can with a little dribbling out the corner of his mouth and his tongue darts out the corner of his mouth to lick up what was there.

Louis is looking up at him with his eyes tired and awake at the same time.

“Well? Aren’t you going to return the favor?” Harry asks slowly. He can feel the ache in the hinges of his jaw after having his mouth open for so long even while talking.

Louis thinks that would only be fair. So he gets off Harry’s clothes and can see that he is half hard already. The noises that Louis was making went straight to his groin. Louis wraps his fist around the tip to smear his hand with the pre cum and starts to pump his hand up and down Harry’s shaft. A moan falls from Harry’s swollen red lips when Louis thumbs over the slit in his head. He rubs his thumb over the sensitive foreskin and Harry bucks his hips into the touch with a loud cry.

He works Harry until he cums into his fist with one last moan. Louis knows that he shouldn’t really wipe off his boyfriend’s cum on their friend’s couch,  so he holds his hand up to Harry’s mouth and Harry envelops Louis’ fingers in his mouth and sucks the taste of himself off of the digits; thankful that he can’t really taste it at the moment. He’s all for swallowing Louis’ cum but not his own.

Louis looks down at his lap and looks back up at Harry.

“You just ke$ha-fied my dick.” He says referring to the red flecks of glitter on the couch and all over his body.

Harry just giggles. Louis gets up and pulls a blanket from the desk chair in the corner. He strides over back to the couch and cuddles close to Harry and pulls the cream colored wool blanket over their warm, sweaty bodies. He leans over to the side to grab their last joint and lights it up. He takes a long drag from it and wordlessly passes to his boyfriend who does the same. They take long inhales of it and fail to notice Zayn coming down the stairs. On the landing, he finds them naked and sharing their third joint.

Without sparing a second look, he quickly goes back upstairs saying “At least warn someone when you reek of sex!” before slamming the door shut.

They giggle about it some more and kiss with the stale taste of marijuana smoke mingling in their mouths and on their tongues.


End file.
